Soul Mates
by NaLu.Fan24
Summary: This story is a story about a cherry blossom colored haired boy's soul and a golden haired girl's soul being entertwined through destiny. Read to find out more and full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**His Side (Prologue Pt. 1)**

 **Hey there! I am here with another story!**

 **I know, I know, I haven't updated My Sworn Vow in forever but please wait a little longer it's almost done. I just had to get this story out because my head is just filled with this story idea and it's making me have writer's block for everything else.**

 **So please enjoy and tell me what you think and if you all think I should continue this story~**

 **Natsu's P.o.V**

Hey, my name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm eighteen years old and live by myself in a house I used to call home, with this blue haired cat that seems to follow me everywhere, who I named, Happy. My parents are a mystery, that I haven't bothered to find out and the only parent figure I had in my life disappeared one night, leaving me alone to wake up in a place I didn't know, with the scarf he gave me, folded on the bedside table and in it was a necklace that I never saw before but it looked oddly familiar.

I grew up in an orphanage by the name, Fairy Tail, with all these kids and sometimes older people, who said they grew up in Fairy Tail also. At first I thought it was a bar and not an orphanage when I saw the bar counter and the alcohol but they explained that it used to be a bar and when they were remodeling it they decided to just leave it there. They also said that it's a little more of a bar than an orphanage because of the brawls and older people that come by to visit their old place they used to call home.

The owner of the orphanage, an old man named, Makarov, told my adoptive dad said he was sorry he had to go and that I don't have to worry about him and that I should make friends here and go on with life. I went through so many different emotions and refused to talk to anyone at all, my scarf wrapped around my neck hiding the necklace from view. The people who worked at the orphanage were kind enough to leave me alone, only knocking to tell me that they will bring food to my room which I was glad they did and going to school was difficult because I went before they see me and get back before everyone else.

After a month of staying in my room things got a little more hectic, especially when a half naked boy came running into my room and disturbed my sleep which made me start an argument which lead to us having a brawl in my room only to get my head smashed against his by a scary looking girl. After that incident they refused to leave me alone and I learned that they all had rough past that were even more bad than mine. Soon I came out of my room more and more and started making friends with everyone and hanging out with everybody and soon the days turned into months then years and we all grew up.

Since I'm eighteen now, I couldn't live there anymore so I had to leave but that didn't matter because during my early teens, after school, I went back to the place I was staying with Igneel, before he left me at Fairy Tail, and saw that the house was still there and looked stable still. Igneel had bought the house a year before he found me, he told me one day, since nobody else wanted it that he bought it instead and it was understandable that nobody else wanted the house because it was more in the woods than in the neighborhood. I took it upon myself to clean it every month when I was still in the orphanage so that it was at least clean and so I could take care of the blue haired cat that called it home, too.

So here I am years later, living in an old house in the woods with my blue haired cat companion, Happy, going to high school at Fiore High. I guess that's what got me into my predicament right now, staring at a girl with golden hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"What the-?"

 **So there you have it!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Ja-ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Side (Prologue Pt.2)**

 **Hey!**

 **I'm back with another chapter already!**

 **Sorry if it's short but it is just the prologue, the chapter's will be longer.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **Lucy's P.o.V**

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm seventeen years old and I live with my father in what most people call a mansion but I say it's mostly a prison, I've only been by myself, except for the maids, I grew up alone. After my mother died, my father buried himself in work, shutting himself in his study and rarely speaking to me. One time he spoke with me is when I asked if I can go to a regular school instead of going to a private school, he had said since I've been doing well in my studies and that if I keep doing well, that he will give me the privilege to go to a regular school for my last year of high school, and that a was when I was ten.

I missed my mom everyday after her death and spent hours trying to cheer up by reading old stories she used to read to me but all it ever did was bring back memories that should of made me happy but just made me sadder. The only thing that seemed to cheer me up was the necklace my mother gave me before she died, she told me 'keep this with you because it will help you find true happiness' I didn't understand but I kept it with me all the time hiding it beneath my clothes to keep it out of sight.

When I was in my mid teens I came across a puppy that was hiding in my mothers rose garden. I had been outside enjoying the fresh air and reading a book on the grass, when I had heard rustling and turned my head just in time to see a small puppy come out from the rose bushes, all dirty and limping. That was the second time I had spoken to my father and he said as long as it doesn't bother him or ruin my studies I can keep it and I almost screamed from joy but was able to hold it in until I got to my room. I gave it a bath (after convicing the maids I can do it myself), it was fully white with an pinkish orange looking nose, and was actually quite a healthy puppy. I found out it was a boy and named him, Plue.

After that I was never truly alone and a little more happier with Plue around. Suprisingly, Plue never made that much noise, only when he needs to go outside or is hungry again, he stayed quiet most of the time and stayed laying down on my bed and watching me do my homework.

So here I am, years later, living with my workaholic father and dog, Plue, going to school at Fiore High. I guess that's what got me into this situation right now, staring at a salmon-haired boy with obsidian colored eyes.

"What the-?"

 **Done!**

 **The next update will be chapter 1 so expect that soon!**

 **Also expect Sworn Vow soon, too.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ja-ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Side**

 **I saw the reviews and wanted to say Thank you! So this chapter is for those who reviewed.**

 **Natsu's P.o.V**

"Hey Happy, I'm leaving for school," I called out and watched as my blue haired cat, Happy, came racing to me "I put your food in your bowl~."

"Meow" Happy responded then purred and dashed off to eat his favorite food, fish.

I shake my head before turning around and leaving, making sure to lock the door, before making my way down the dirt path that led out the forest to the neighborhood where my house is located. My house is nestled further into the woods so where there is supposed to be a house, there are a bunch of trees instead, that has a gap big enough for two people to go through together, between the trees, making a path to where my house is.

Walking to school isn't hard since I don't live that far away but there is one part that is rather annoying and that is because of a certain raven haired ice princess who is the-

"Hey, flame-brain" someone called and interrupted my thoughts of how annoying that person.

"What do you want, ice princess?" I asked annoyed but continued to walk.

"What did I say about calling me that, tabasco sauce?" The same voice said before he appeared in my line of sight, wearing the same uniform as me except with his tie hanging loosely around his neck and a couple of buttons undone, showing his silver cross necklace and his chest.

"What are you gonna do about it, snow cone?" I asked again still walking before a punch sent me stumbling to the side a bit before I caught myself and delivered one back and that's how our morning brawl started.

"Natsu, Gray, I hope I don't see any fighting," I heard a menacing voice say and we turned slowly to face the person that stood in front of the school gates.

"E-E-Erza," we stuttered before throwing our arms over each other shoulders and wore fake smiles.

"W-what are you t-talking about, Erza? We're good friends remember," Gray stuttered and started to sweat almost comically.

"Aye!"

"Well... that's good to hear," she replied after awhile and started walking towards us, we started to shake and sweat uncontrollably, she stopped in front of us before engulfing us in a big hug that crushed our bones "It's good to see you both."

"C...ca...can't b... bre...breath" I said while gasping for air and patting her back, then finally she let us go.

"Forgive me," she said as she looked down as if ashamed "please punch me."

"Eh?"

"Well, what are you waiting for get to class," she replied before give us a death glare.

"Aye!" We exclaimed before running past her and into the school building.

We stopped running when we were in front of the Counselor's Office and stood there panting and gasping for air after running for our lives. After catching out breath, we stood there for awhile before laughing.

"Somethings never change do they, flame-brain?" Gray asked after he stopped laughing.

"I guess not, ice princess" I replied before grabbing the doorknob and was about to open the door but was caught by surprise when the door opened. I didn't react fast enough and fell back in shock.

"What the-?" I was about to saw but got interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I heard before I saw a flash of gold and a girl with chocolate colored eyes appeared in front of me.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered slightly before pausing and looking at her, I was startled by how familiar she seemed to me.

 **¥¥¥¥¥ No Ones P.o.V ¥¥¥¥¥**

 _"Hey Natsu," a voice called out to the little boy with salmon colored hair that sat by a pond. He turned around to find a young blonde haired girl but her face was a little blurred._

 _"Oh, what's up, _?" He asked back and she gave him a bright smile that he couldn't help but return._

 _"I just came to give up something," she replied before taking her hand from behind her back and showing him. A necklace rested there on the palm of her hand, shining gold._

 _"What's that for?" He asked curiously._

 _"Well today is your-"_

 **¥¥¥¥¥ Natsu's P.o.V ¥¥¥¥¥**

"Hello?" Someone said and I saw a hand moving in front of my face snapping me out of that day dream or whatever that was. I looked at the person that wanted my attention and saw the girl from before.

"Huh?" I asked and inwardly cursed for sounding ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were by the door," she answered with a guilty look on her face as she looked at the ground. Feeling like a complete idiot for sitting on the ground and he staring at the blonde haired girl, he stood up.

"No, it's fine you didn't know I was even there and I didn't know you were going to open the door, so it's no one's fault, really," I reassured her but she still looked guilty until her face seemed to light up and her eyes began to slightly sparkled, like if she had some brilliant idea.

"Oh I know, why don't I buy you lunch to make it up to you," she said enthusiastically and my eyes widened before I gave her a toothy grin that seem to make her smile back.

"Sure," I replied "my names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

I thought about how familiar her name seemed, like I had forgotten something from a long time ago. I shook my head, pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, we said our goodbyes and it wasn't until she was out of sight, that I heard laughing. I looked to my left and saw Gray doubled over laughing and clutching his stomach at the pain of laughing so much.

"What are you laughin' at, stripper?" I asked irritated, smirking slightly when he stopped laughing and scowled at me for calling him that name.

"What did you just say, fire bastard?"

"I said, what the hell are you laughin' at, stripper?"

"You wanna go, pyro?

"Yeah, I wanna go, exhibitionist!"

"You're so gonna get it now, ash for brains!"

"Come at me!" I said before throwing back my hand, that was made into a fist but before I could land a hit I heard a voice that sent chills down my back.

"Hey Gray, Natsu," a too sweet voice called out "you aren't fighting, are you?"

Turning around slowly we faced to white haired woman in front of us. She stood with purple flats and a maroon colored dress that reached her knees, her was pulled up into a ponytail with her bangs in a smaller ponytail that stuck up in front of her forehead, her face was pulled into a too innocent smile that made shiver run down my back.

"W-what are you talking a-about Mirajane?" I asked as I nervously looked around "friends don't fight, we're friends right, Gray?"

"Y-yeah Mira, that's r-right w-we're the best of f-friends!" Gray stuttered out and I had to keep myself from laughing at him before Mira turned her gaze on me.

"Aye!"

"That's good to hear," she said before turning around but before she started to move away she looked over her shoulder at us "don't let Erza catch you."

"Eh?"

"Your 5 minutes late to your first class," she replied before continuing to walk leaving us there pale and sweating uncontrollably.

'Oh man, we are so dead' I thought before looking at Gray and seeing he was having the same thoughts. I hurriedly opened the door and ran inside, Gray following close behind, we immediately asked for our schedules. When we received our schedules, we ran out of there like our lives depended on it and in this case it did.

We made it to class and was glad to see the teacher was still running late, so technically we were on time but the victory didn't last long when we saw the red haired demon in the front of the class talking to someone but I couldn't see who, I turned to look back at Gray.

"Alright, we made it on tim-" I was about to say but was stopped by a familiar grip on my shoulder.

"Where were you two?" a deep but feminine voice said menacingly.

"Hey Erza, w-we just got held up with something," I replied shaking slightly and started to sweat nervously.

"You two weren't fighting were you," she guessed and I gulped before shaking my head quickly.

"We're f-friends remember," I exclaimed with a fake smile in Gray's way who was standing there with the same smile and Erza's other hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I can let you both go this time," she started and gripped our shoulders tighter making me wince "but don't be late again."

"Yes, ma'am," we said simultaneously.

"Hey Erza, he's the one," I heard before looking around to search for the voice and was surprised. It was Lucy.

"It's you," I said surprised before getting confused at her pointing at me.

"Eh?" was all I could say before...

 **This is the end of Chapter 1!**

 **Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Read!**

 **Vote!**

 **Comment!**

 **Share!**

 **Ja-ne~**


End file.
